Portable optical sensor modules or optical devices, such as for example aerial picture cameras or LIDAR systems, are built into carrier platforms with passive and/or active attitude stabilization. Known optical devices with rigid carrying handles have the disadvantage that the optical device must be secured with additional elements (for example screw connections, adapter rings or the like) after it is placed into the carrier platform. Existing foldable or displaceable handles on such optical devices are frequently arranged unfavorably from an economical point of view (for example directly above the device) or do not satisfy the crash safety requirements according to DO 160.